chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer Technical Documents
This page lists technical documentation relevant to CHDK development. ARM Development General ARM documentation * Main ARM documentation site * ARM Architecture Reference Manual :Covers register usage, addressing modes, detailed description of each instruction, including encoding. * ARM® Developer Suite Version 1.2 Developer Guide :Covers procedure call standards, mixing ARM/Thumb, mixing C/ASM, exceptions, and some useful stuff about ROM. Written for users of the arm SDK, but still relevant. * ARM® Developer Suite Assembler Guide General ARM assembler information. Includes syntax, register names etc. Written for arms own SDK, so not all of it is applicable to GNU tools. * GNUARM.org home : GNU arm toolchain, also a lot of useful general docs in the resources section. * ARM GCC Inline Assembler Cookbook * ARM and Thumb-2 Instruction Set Quick Reference Card ARM946ES documentation Digic 5 and below an ARM946E-S processor. See this thread Getting CPU configuration from CP15 for more information. * ARM946E-S (Rev1)System-on-Chip DSP enhanced processor Product Overview Revision: r1p1 * ARM946E-S™ Technical Reference Manual * ARM9E-S Core™ Technical Reference Manual Revision: r2p1 Cortex R4 documentation Digic 6 uses a Cortex-R4 processor. See http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=11316.msg124273#msg124273 * Cortex™-R4 and Cortex-R4F Technical Reference Manual * ARM Architecture Reference Manual ARMv7-A and ARMv7-R edition Design rule for Camera File system (DCF) This standard specifies the layout of the DCIM directory. * Overview on wikipedia * Design rule for Camera File system Version 1.0 PDF :note: This is version 1.0, which is outdated. The latest version is available for purchase from JETA. It is technical identical with CIPA DC-009 Design rule for Camera File system. The current Versions are co-writen bei JETA and CIPA and can be found with "site:http://www.cipa.jp/english/hyoujunka/ pdf dc009" Picture Transfer Protocol (PTP) This is the protocol used for camera USB transfer. * Overview on wikipedia Canon PowerShot Series Transfer Protocol Description (first updated in 2000, last updated 2005) * http://www.graphics.cornell.edu/~westin/canon/index.html USB Protocol * USB 2.0 USB 2.0 specification * USB Class Standards * USB in a NutShell VxWorks Most non-DryOS cameras appear to use some variant of VxWorks 5.x * Overview on wikipedia * Tornado online manuals :Includes VxWorks 5 developer documentation and API reference. * Wind river home :Mostly fluff, requires login for technical documentation. Canon Digital Camera Software Developers Kit Current Canon SDK Versions as of July 8, 2008 (requires proper access). * PS-ReC SDK 1.1.0e / CD-SDK 7.3 for PowerShot digital cameras * EDSDK 2.4/RC-SDK 8.4 for EOS digital cameras * EDSDK - support remote control, raw image conversion and downloading from select EOS Digital SLRs with DIGIC III or DIGIC II processors, starting with the EOS-1D Mark II and continuing through to the EOS Rebel XSi and XS. * RC-SDK - supports remote control, raw image conversion and downloading from most EOS Digital SLRs introduced before the EOS 30D. * PS-ReC SDK - supports remote control including video out with the PowerShot G10, G9, G7, S5 IS, S3 IS, S80, SX110 IS, SX100 IS, A640 and A620 models exclusively. * CD-SDK - supports downloading with all USB PowerShots released before 6/30/2005. Remote control and video out are supported with some of these models. * RD-SDK - supports raw image conversion with select USB PowerShots. Note: The obtaining the canon SDK may require you to agree to an NDA which would limit your ability to contribute to CHDK. CIPA Specs, Whitepapers & Guidelines CIPA - 'C'amera & 'I'maging 'P'roducts 'A'ssociation *CIPA Homepage: http://www.cipa.jp/english/index.html *CIPA Standards & Guidelines: http://www.cipa.jp/english/hyoujunka/kikaku.html Adobe Digital Negative (DNG) An open, camera neutral RAW format. * Adobe DNG homepage * DNG SDK Download - includes DNG specification and dng_validate tool * DNG specification Category:Development Exchangeable Image File Format (EXIF) *exif.org *exif.org EXIF 2.1 Specifications *exif.org Canon EXIF data sample